


Keeping Up with the Tennysons

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Reaction, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Gwevin One-shot! Cash and JT come up with a plan to star Ben's team in a reality show to get famous. The added fame lands them into trouble...namely the paparazzi.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 10





	Keeping Up with the Tennysons

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> So wanted more reactions to Gwevin...I honestly just want more gwevin fics in my life.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Man of Action.

It started as a normal day, Ben sipping his smoothie on top of Kevin's car. His eyes were closed, enjoying the sunlight on his face. A shadow passed over, cracking open an eye, he squinted to see who was interrupting his only relaxing time. He had to deal with a week full of the Vreedle Brothers.

Ben sat up in alarm when a full camera lens came uncomfortably close to his face.

"And cut!"

"Come on Tennyson! Work with us here?"

"Cash? JT?"

The changeling set his drink down on the hood. "What are you two doing?"

"We are filming for our new reality TV show." Cash told him.

The cameraman put down his camera. "Oliver Thompson, good to see you again Ben."

His eyes narrowed, "Wait a second...didn't you work for Will Harangue?"

The older gentleman in a blazer shrugged. "I went freelance before he fired me."

"You two bozos better beat it before I make you."

The ex-bullies gulped, slowly turning around to face Kevin and Gwen, each holding their smoothies.

JT took out his Plumber badge. "We want to help Ben beat bad guys. See! We're Plumbers!"

Ben scoffed, "Fakes."

Gwen used her mana to lift Cash's badge into her hand. She took out her own to compare.

"Where did you two get these?"

Kevin leaned over his girlfriend's shoulder. "Looks nicer than mine."

Cash sat his hands on his hips smugly. "From our secret source."

She clicked her badge to bring up the projecting interface. Cash and JT's amazed expressions, she knew that their badges wouldn't click on.

Kevin laughed, "Looks like em but useless."

Gwen tossed the badge back to Cash.

"No, but seriously you want to make a reality show of us fighting aliens?"

Oliver set his camera down on the ground. He made a square in front of his face with his thumbs and index fingers.

"Picture this, seeing the day to day life of your favorite heroes. It asks the question, What does it take to be a hero? Starring Cash and JT."

"I don't know how I would feel with a camera following us everywhere," Ben admitted.

Cash rubbed the back of his neck. "We are just nobodies trying to be somebodies, you are a somebody, Ben. And...I didn't want to say this before but my mom...she needs surgery done."

"Really? Like we're gonna believe that." Ben said in disbelief.

Gwen shook her head. "No, he's telling the truth. I can feel it in his aura."

"Ugh fine—the two teens were stopped short of celebrating when Ben put up a finger—only for a little bit though."

Kevin started walking away. "Nope, I want nothing to do with this. I'm out."

"We'll give you 10%." JT piped up.

The ex-con stood still and tilted his head slightly. "50."

"30 and a signing bonus upfront."

Fully turned around, he rubbed his palm together. "Let's make some magic."

Later they split off to go back to Kevin's garage.

Oliver clasped his hands together. "Okay, first we need some introductions. Let the audience get to know our heroes better."

Ben takes a seat on the pullout couch in the corner. Oliver gets in front to set up the camera.

"And action."

"Um...hello, I'm Ben Tennyson. Many of you guys might have recognized me from saving Earth and even the universe."

Oliver gave him a sign to keep going.

Ben held up his wrist to show off the Ultimatrix. "This is the Ultimatrix, the most powerful device in the universe and it helps me turn into all the aliens you guys see on the news."

"I first got it when I was ten. It crashed on Earth by accident and I found it..."

Gwen was next. "I'm Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin. I was with him and Grandpa Max when he first found the watch. My cousin can turn into super cool aliens so I decided to learn magic after stealing one of our enemy's spellbooks. It wasn't until recently I learned that my paternal grandmother is an alien called an Anodite and it was passed down to me..."

Kevin went last, not looking happy at all to be doing this. "I don't want to do it."

Gwen's voice could be heard off-camera. "Come on Kevin, just get it over with."

He growled but followed the advice from her. "Kevin Levin, species Osmosian from my dad."

He crossed his leg over his other one. "Met Tennyson when I was eleven and wanted to kill him and then he sent me to prison in the Null Void for five years—"

"What was prison like?" JT's eager voice came just out of camera shot.

"Ask me again and my fist goes in your face."

The camera cuts out.

The next clip is JT fumbling with the camera to shakily film Kevin underneath his car while Gwen sits on her chair doing homework.

"Whatcha working on Kev?"

"Do not call me that...I'm adding new suspension since they got toast during our last mission."

The camera went up and down like JT was nodding. "Cool...uh, how long will that take."

Kevin rolled out from his car, wiping his face with part of his mechanic shirt. "A while. Hey, G can you hand me my socket wrench?"

A tendril of mana comes into frame with the correct tool in its grasp.

He grabs it from its clutches. "Thank you, Baby." Then proceeds to roll back under.

Cash wasn't having the best of luck either with Ben. "Tell me again why we're here?"

Ben set down two trays of smoothies on the table. "Mr. Smoothie released twelve new flavor combos and I just had to try them."

Cash panned from the smoothies to Ben's face. "Does this help you with fighting bad guys?"

Ben shrugged. "I guess, I have a smoothie every day and I beat bad guys almost every day."

The viewers had to watch Ben try disgusting combos like chocolate pickle juice for ten minutes.

Finally, there was a tip that the Forever Knights where targetting some new alien technology.

Oliver joined them this time around to film with his large camera.

"Cash, JT, what is the gang investigating today?"

"Well, we got a tip from a Plumber station nearby that the knights' guys are after." Cash filled in.

"Alright, team! So do we have a gameplan?" JT asked.

Kevin shifted his car into another gear. "Yeah, stay out of my way,"

The location led them to Infinity Pools Distribution Center.

"You three need to stay clear, they're probably going to use that battery they stole some days ago to build a weapon so just move away from anything that looks big and gun like," Ben warned.

The experienced Plumbers made their way through the front. Ben transformed into Cannonbolt to knock down the wall.

He waved at the knights. "Hi, sorry to barge in like this but we're gonna have to take that battery back."

The knights stopped what they were doing to pick up their laser lances. Cannonbolt easily knocks some of them down like bowling pins. Kevin absorbed the concrete from the ground and Gwen is knocking them out with her mana blasts.

The Forever Knights are pretty easy to beat. Their laser lances bounced off harmlessly from Cannonbolt's armor.

Oliver filmed the whole thing focusing time on each of the three.

"Punch him in the face, Ben!" Cash ordered.

"Yeah! Kevin throw him into a wall!" exclaimed JT.

Their chattering brought attention to them by some knights in the vicinity. Oliver zoomed in to focus on the new fight. Cash motioned to JT of the knights encroaching on their position. What they failed to notice was the majority of them were holding laser lances.

Cash and JT armed themselves with lead pipes, getting ready to pop up from their hiding spot.

Cash held up his fingers, silently counting down.

3...2...1...

"AHHHH!"

The knights swiveled around to brandish their weapons. The two teens stopped short and dropped their pipes; frozen with fear.

Gwen turned her head around just in time to see them in trouble. She ignored the one man she was fighting to put up a shield in front of them.

The laser blasts bounced off. Ben, hearing the trouble, knocked them out.

Because of the distraction, the knight Gwen was fighting picked up a stray lance.

She was able to conjure up a small ball of mana to soften the blow. The energy was strong enough to knock her back several feet.

"Gwen!" Ben and Kevin yelled at the same time.

Oliver was lucky enough to capture both of their devastating reactions. Kevin gritted his teeth and pounded the concrete to send a shockwave to the remaining knight.

He sacrificed his armor to manipulate the concrete to encase the man up to his chest.

Oliver snuck out of his spot to get a better angle of the captured knight.

Ben detransformed, going to his unconscious cousin's side. She was breathing fine but was ruffed up a bit from the fall.

Cash and JT crept closer to Kevin to be able to be part of the action.

The older teen removed the helmet to see his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do, first of all, what did you guys do with the battery you stole two nights ago?"

He remained silent. Kevin punched him in the face and grabbed a hold of his chin.

"You have about five seconds to tell me or my friend over there eats you for a snack."

"1..." He received another blow.

"2..." Another one.

"3..."

"4—"

"Okay! Okay! We needed an energy source to power up a weapon! I swear that's all I know!"

Kevin hit him again and continued to beatdown on him.

"Kev! Kevin!" Ben's voice carried to him.

Said man twisted to put his weight behind one last solid punch across the cheek. The knight's head snapped to the side, his nose and mouth leaking blood.

Ben had his jacket off and used it as a pillow for Gwen's head. "You got him alright?"

Kevin was breathing harshly, flexing his bloodied knuckles on his right hand. His eyes roamed the situation until landing on the two boys.

Oliver backed up and away in case Kevin would turn his sights on him and the live broadcast.

Unable to escape in time, the two were hauled into the air by the collar of their shirts.

"You two are the reason my girl is hurt. Now if you two don't want to become my next punching bags, you'll get the hell out of here before I—"

"Levin! We don't have time for this! Drop em, we need to take Gwen in, she's got a head injury."

Without warning, they fell on their butts as Kevin slides to Ben's side to assess her wounds himself. On further inspection, she does have a slight trickle of blood leaking down from the top of her head.

Oliver wisely kept his distance, he was too far away to pick up the rapid conversation happening between the two heroes. Kevin delicately picked up Gwen, it's the most careful Oliver has ever seen the normally rough ex-con. Ben's jacket was still pillowed under her head. With the help of Ben, they were able to place her lying down in the back seat.

"Hey? Where are we gonna sit?" Cash asked as Ben and Kevin took the passenger and driver seat respectively.

"Walkin, consider yourselves lucky that you two ain't in a body bag. You two come near me again, I'll show you what a real bully is like." He peeled on out, spraying up dust and rocks.

On that warning note, Oliver cut the camera and ending the livestream.

The boys took Gwen down to Plumber HQ to get her head checked out. She woke up an hour later with a nasty headache.

The next day Kevin picked up Gwen from her house. She greeted him with a kiss.

"Morning Baby, how's the head?"

"Fine, after I left HQ I did some healing spells."

He pulled out of the driveaway, narrowly missing a black SUV parked on the side of the road next door.

Kevin adjusted his mirror to see the SUV. He took some extra turns but the black car never changes course. Gwen noticed his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like we got a tail, hold on G."

Shifting into another gear, he took back alleyways and doubled back. The car wheeled around another sharp turn as the road ahead of them signaled to stop. Red lights were flashing and to their right, a train was steadily moving to intercept them.

Gwen had her hand on the roof and the dashboard in front of her, wearily glancing at her boyfriend. "Kevin..."

He shifted into a higher gear, pressing the accelerator nearly to the floor.

"Come on...almost there..."

"Kevin!"

The muscle car skies the tracks just before the train crosses. The black SUV had to swerve to a stop to avoid a collision. Pulling the car to a stop behind an old billboard, they waited until the train passed.

The SUV rolled straight past them, out of the passenger window, the teens can see a pretty good look at a large white lens stuck out the open window.

"Are they photographers?" Kevin questioned.

Gwen sighed, "Worse, paparazzi."

They parked right beside Ben's car in the Mr. Smoothie parking lot. Ben already had a tray full of drinks, sucking them down on his hood.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? I'm already on my third smoothie."

Gwen slammed her door shut, dusting off her clothes. "We had paparazzi following us so Kevin had to take a creative alternate route."

"Alternate route?"

She held up her hand. "Don't ask."

Kevin shrugged, "What can I say? I pride myself in shaking cars."

Gwen noticed for the first time, everyone glued to their phones, or groups of people surrounding a device.

"Why's everyone attached to their phones?"

Ben fiddled with his straw. "Everyone's watching last night's episode of our "reality show."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. "How did that end anyway? I woke up at HQ and they weren't there."

Ben pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "I'll skip ahead to show you the end."

Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Tennyson—"

Gwen watched the moment she was knocked out, heard her boys yell out her name, Kevin losing it on the knight and then carrying her to safety.

"Look...Gwen...I know you're gonna say that I was too rough with him but I—"

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, babe."

"I guess everyone liked it then."

Kevin shook his head. "I don't care, we are not doing this again. They can have their stupid money back. I'm not risking Gwen's safety to protect those bozos."

Ben scuffed his shoes on the cement. "I guess, you're right, goodbye relevant fame."

Gwen was irked. Why is everyone at school looking at her oddly? Every time she catches someone they would glance awkwardly away and keep on whispering.

It started when Kevin dropped her off this morning. When her boyfriend does drop her off there would be some students hanging around because it was odd for a loud muscle car to come screeching to a halt in front of a private school, however today the crowd seemed to have doubled.

"Gwen!'

She broke out of her musings by the call of her best friend. Shutting her locker door, she greeted her. "Hey Em."

Emily rolled herself next to her, giving her a funny look. "I didn't know you were so scandalous Gwen." She laughed.

Gwen's face contorted with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Emily's eyebrows rose. "Last night? It's all anyone is talking about. Did you not check social media this morning?"

Gwen bit her lip. "Last night? Last night I was on a date with Kevin...oh my god!"

Frantically locating her phone, she could see the missed messages from Kevin and Ben. She had numerous notifications on her social media. Right there trending number one was Gwevin. Scrolling through she could see the photos published. She didn't want to see them. Pictures surfaced from that SUV that tailed them the other day. Most were a little grainy, her leaving her house, reaching over to kiss Kevin. Then appeared the photos she was dreading.

Her face was burning. Kevin took her out for dinner and then they drove up to their favorite scenic spot. He was really sweet that night so Gwen being the good girlfriend she is wanted to reward him.

These were somehow clearer. She can't believe that she didn't notice any camera flashes. It started innocent enough, just reaching over to the driver's side to give him a small kiss.

Kevin had other ideas. He shifted his seat back, allowing Gwen more room to move into his lap. Kevin's hands were seen underneath her shirt as Gwen's cupped his face.

The progress of pictures turned worse when Kevin's shirt was removed. Somehow the paparazzi were able to get different angles; the rearview, side windows, and even a sneaky shot from the front.

The last photo was a shirtless Kevin reclining his seat the whole way back, with his other hand crawling up her back to where her bra clip is. Thank God the seat reclines enough that they weren't able to be seen any further but it's not hard to assume what did happen after.

The replies were startling. She was worried after the livestream that people would view Kevin as a thug after the bloody PG-13 beatdown. Gwen was surprised by the amount of support for their relationship. Of course, some people had negative comments to say but most were overwhelmingly positive.

Gwen didn't particularly hide her boyfriend from school but she was never vocal about it either. She knows it might strike people odd about them being almost complete opposites.

All of those nice comments didn't excuse the fact that she never felt so violated in her life. Gwen couldn't look at Emily in the eye.

"I can't believe I couldn't see them." She groaned.

Emily tsked, "I mean you were pretty wrapped up in all of that. Also how come you never introduced us?"

"It's complicated, Kevin doesn't fit in with all of this and he has more important things to do than spend time at school."

"He doesn't go to school?"

"He's been in prison since he was eleven, by the time he got out he outgrew the system; besides he knows every alien technology in the whole galaxy. He doesn't need traditional schooling to be a Plumber."

Emily shrugged, "I guess but not everyone gets to travel around in space."

"I'll tell you what Em, after all of this embarrassing stuff blows over I'll introduce you two: deal?"

Emily shook her hand. "Deal."

It only took three days for the media to find something else to photograph and that was Ben detransforming unexpectedly in just Sumo Slammer boxers.


End file.
